


a second of alone time

by tsunderestorm



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-28
Updated: 2017-05-28
Packaged: 2018-11-05 18:35:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11019186
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tsunderestorm/pseuds/tsunderestorm
Summary: Gladiolus and Noctis have been hiding a secret relationship.





	a second of alone time

**Author's Note:**

> This was a fill for the [FFXV Kink Meme](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/) and the original posting can be found [here](http://ffxv-kinkmeme.dreamwidth.org/3016.html?thread=1496264#cmt1496264).

“It’s been torture,” Gladio rumbles, voice low as he leans down, nuzzling into Noctis’s temple. Noctis is pressed back against the wall of the rest stop, Gladio’s hands on the wall behind him, cradling him as he presses their bodies together. His Shield dwarfs him easily, ten inches in height on him and so much in bulk, pressing him back into the sun-warmed stone. “Seeing you. Every minute, every day, not getting to have you when I know you need me.”

Noctis looks up at him and smiles, hand coming up to curl around Gladio’s forearms, fingers trailing over the edges of the tattooed feathers. He says simply: “Alone time would be nice.”

“Noct,” Gladio’s voice is impossibly low, husky and thick against Noctis’s ear. He’s not quite kissing, but the heat of his breath is enough to make Noctis’s knees buckle. They’ve skipped out on grabbing a bite to eat while Ignis stocks up on supplies just to steal a few precious minutes together and his stomach is growling, fighting against the gnawing hunger of an entirely different kind that's settling low in his gut. Gladio makes him hungry, makes him crave closeness in a way he really hasn't before.

“The next time we camp,” Gladio rumbles as he mouths over the skin, breath tickling just beneath Noct’s ear. “We send Prom and Iggy out for something, I don’t care what.”

It takes all the willpower Noctis has to not let the feeling of it all take him, to let his eyes slide closed against the late afternoon sun and let Gladio press him back into the wall. They don't have time to rent a camper - and it's too early in the day, besides - but if Ignis takes long enough shopping he could at least feel Gladio get hard against him, slide a hand down his pants and hold his dick in his hand. Gladio is always so unguarded in those moments when they're intimate, so honest and sincere and even just a quick handjob hidden behind the rest area’s run-down old shop could tide them over.

“Sounds, ah, good to me,” Noctis pants, turning his head as Gladio’s lips follow a path of kisses across his neck. The wall is rough against his cheek and Gladio’s beard scratches at his throat; small sensations that are so overwhelming after nothing but subtle accidentally-on-purpose brushes of their fingers. Gladio dives in to kiss his neck, mouthing over the salt sweat lingering on his skin, lips fastening over the flutter of his pulse and licking when the quiet moan bubbles up out of Noct’s throat. “That feels so good, gods,  _ Gladio _ – “

Gladio lets his arms slide down from the wall and latch on to Noctis’s skinny hips, pushing up the hem of his shirt to get at the tender skin beneath. It’s pale and soft; hasn’t seen the sun like his has, isn’t covered in scrapes like his is. Untouched by anything or anyone but him. Nothing but the scar at the base of his spine that's smooth under Gladio’s fingers, no marks but the lovebites and bruises Gladio has left there in the moments they can steal alone. Noctis moans into his mouth, licking at his lips and gasping at the feel of his hands, the way Gladio melts into his touches when his hands latch at the nape of his neck. 

They're drawn back to unpleasant reality when Ignis honks the Regalia’s horn, telling their scattered quartet it was time to leave. Sighing, Noctis slides his hand to Gladio’s chest and pushes him away with a frown. “Guess that's all for now.”

Gladio tugs Noctis’s t-shirt back into place and laughs off his annoyance, catching his chin between his fingers and tilting his face up. “Hey. Later, okay? Love you.”

\--

“Holy shit, Noct!” Prompto crows, nearly falling over the back of the front seat as he’s leaned over it to talk to them. Noctis freezes and tugs up the collar of his jacket, but the damage is done. Prompto has seen. “I know what that is, it’s a fucking hickey!”

He’s not wrong, Noctis thinks, but that doesn't mean he needs to point it out in front of  _ everyone _ .

“Noct,” Ignis chastises. “Need I remind you that you are to be married? While such behavior is not uncommon for royals, it might be in your best interest to be a bit more…discreet.”

“Iggy, shut up and drive!” Prompto laughs, resting his chin on his hands atop the seat’s headrest, looking at Noctis excited. “So who was it? Was it that cute waitress at the Kenny’s? Or was it that hunter guy who was chatting you up?”

Noctis feels Gladio tense next to him, but whether it’s from the callout and the tense atmosphere or the insinuation that it was anyone but  _ him _ with his hands on the prince, he isn’t sure.

“Mind your own business, Prom,” Noct says sullenly. “You too, Specs. I know I’m getting married. It’s…nothing.”

It hurts him to say that it’s nothing. It’s  _ not _ nothing, it’s never  _ been _ nothing. It has always been everything; even before he’d earned Gladio’s respect and affection he’d craved his attention, even when Gladio had knocked him to the ground time after time he’d tried to find it in him to get back up and, even if he didn’t want the political parts of being a prince, at least be someone a Shield wouldn’t mind protecting. It’s so much more than that; it’s his heart in Gladio’s hands, cradled as gently as possible in sword-calloused palms.

“No, Noct, c’mon man! I’m your best friend, you gotta tell me!” Prompto pushes. “It’s like, a rule. You’ve gotta tell your best friend who you’ve been kissing because  _ seriously _ , that is one hell of a hickey.”

Noctis’s shift in position has moved the collar of his jacket, and the bruise Gladio left on his skin feels like it’s burning under Prompto’s scrutiny. He knows Ignis is looking, too, just trying to pretend that he’s not – eyes focused in the rearview mirror, watching his reaction. Flattening his hand over the side of his neck, he stares out the window sulkily. “I don’t have to tell you anything.”

“Gladio, can you beliiiiieve this?” Prompto whines, flopping back down into the front seat with a disappointed thud. “Can’t believe my best friend won’t tell me who his mystery makeout partner is.”

Gladio grunts out something noncommittal, and Noctis nudges his foot closer to his, warm from the sun and more comforting than he’ll ever admit. 

Ignis pushes his glasses up before consulting the map lying half-crumpled in Prompto’s lap, steering the car left at the intersection and commenting idly “Noctis, I do hope you were discreet. Knowing you, I’m assuming it was, in fact, that hunter, and need I remind you that you are supposed to be dead, and furthermore – “

Between the oppressive heat and the droning of Ignis’s voice, Noctis is damn near asleep with Gladio blurts out “It was me.”

Ignis sighs from the front seat and says “I see. Prompto, don’t –“ but Prompto is up out of his seat again, falling headfirst into the backseat between them.

“No. Fucking. WAY!” he says, eyes wide as he looks from Gladio to Noctis. “Noct, you’ve been making out with  _ Gladio _ ?”

Noctis knows his face is bright red. He can feel a heat in his cheeks that owes nothing to the sun, knows his mouth is hanging wide open. “I, um.”

Gladio leans over so his mouth is right beside Prompto’s ear, making eye contact with Noctis and gods, there’s a fire there. “Yeah,” he says smugly. “So get out from between me and my  _ boyfriend _ or I’ll make you sorry.”


End file.
